


Coulson's Strong, Competent Hands

by lola381pce



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Massage, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda May has been injured in the field. There are other ways to take the pain away; medicine is not always the best answer. Cue Coulson's strong, competent hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coulson's Strong, Competent Hands

**Author's Note:**

> For the Philinda Smut Challenge (28th - 29th March 2015) run by the wonderful and talented ddagent on tumblr. If you're looking for a weekend of smut filled Philinda fiction, look no further.

“Agent May! Really I must insist.” Give her, her due Agent Simmons is _trying_ to sound commanding but she’s up against Agent May who’s injured and in no mood to receive medical attention and it’s actually quite terrifying for the non-field agent.

“No.” May’s face is like thunder and although she’s in obvious pain, her arms are crossed against her chest and she’s standing ramrod straight.

“I’m only trying to help but if you won’t let me...” cajoles Simmons.

“No!” This time it was said with a finality that causes Simmons to cease her approach towards May with the syringe in her hand.

“If you don’t let me do this...”

“What’s going on?” Coulson’s voice was calm and controlled and very definitely not to be ignored, by Simmons at least.

May’s eyes narrowed in annoyance as the scientist explained how the senior agent had pulled a series of muscles during her last outing.

“I’m only trying to give her a combination of muscle relaxants and painkillers to help ease the spasm in her back and shoulder. If I don’t...”

Coulson held up The Finger of Silence cutting Simmons off in mid-sentence, her mouth closing with a snap as her teeth clashed together in her rush to shut up.

Coulson moved his gaze from Simmons to May. He says nothing, simply holds her eyes for several long moments before the specialist gives an almost imperceptible nod of her head and leaves the room.

Simmons opened her mouth to speak again but Coulson interjected asking to know exactly how May had been injured and which muscle groups are in spasm. When she finished Coulson nodded, thanked her and he too departed leaving her waving a syringe full of meds at his back.

“But sir, the...” she calls out before dropping her hand and muttering. “Left speaking to yourself again then, Simmons. Bloody bad-ass field agents! She’ll regret not taking this; nothing works as well or as fast.”

***

When Coulson entered May’s room the lights were on low and she was naked, lying face down in the centre of the bed. Her hair was tied up and off her neck and a pillow was tucked under her breasts so that her head was slightly forward, with her forehead resting on the sheets. A bottle of water-based massage oil was already heating in warm water on the night stand.

Coulson smiled to himself and began to strip out of his suit until he too was naked. He picked up the container of warm water and moved towards the bed. It sank slightly on one side as he climbed on and evened out as he straddled May’s buttocks. His cock was only half hard and it nestled comfortably along the crease of her ass. She bit her lower lip to stop from making any sort of noise even though the mere feel of him was starting to arouse her.

Settling the container by his side, Coulson removed the bottle of oil and snapped open the lid before pouring some of it into his strong, competent hands. Dropping it back into the water, he rubbed his palms together coating them both. With firm but gentle strokes he started with May’s neck alternating between his finger tips and full palm, gliding his slick hands slowly down towards her shoulders. Carefully he felt round the first muscle group Simmons had told him about until he could feel the tight bunch of muscles clustered together. With care he worked his fingers and thumbs in and around it slowly breaking down the knots. The increased tension in May’s body when he started let him know he was in the right area and as she slowly relaxed he knew his technique was working. Once he was satisfied he’d worked out the kinks in that group he worked equally as hard on the other side of her body to keep the balance even.  

Slowly he continued down to the next group finding them as hard as the first. He reached out for the bottle again and poured another small amount of oil into his palms rubbing them together as he had done the first time. He started on the next set pressing in with the pads of this thumbs and fingers slowly achieving the same result but this time as well as the tension in her body, May cried out. He would have to be careful here to release the tightness without causing more pain or damage. He still worked firmly but with a sensitivity, gradually building up the pressure until the muscles began to yield under his touch and May’s body relaxed once more.

As before, when he felt he could do no more he moved onto the other side working his hands over her now pliant body. As he leaned forward bearing his weight into the stroke, his dick moved along the crack of her ass. His cock was beginning to harden with the friction and the change was not lost on May who smiled and wiggled her butt suggestively. Coulson stopped his massage and leant back giving her ass cheek a firm slap. Once again, she bit her lip this time trying not to giggle and returned to lying still on the bed.

Taking note of May’s cues, he shuffled down her thighs dragging his cock and balls slowly over the join between her legs. May gasped at the feel of him grinding her hips into the mattress. His hands, still slick with the massage oil, reached down to her buttocks and he kneaded her flesh with his palms grasping her tightly then relaxing his grip as he slide his hands over her velvety skin.

With May’s guidance, Coulson had now changed the massage from remedial to sexual in nature as May pressed herself further into the mattress finally letting go a long drawn out moan of pleasure. Phil’s cock jerked in approval. He stopped touching her and leaned forward, the hairs of his chest brushing her back with one hand on either side of her neck.

“How do you feel, Agent May?” he growled into her ear. His voice was low and gravelly and stoked the fire that was slowly burning in her belly.

“Good, Director Coulson. Very good,” she purred back at him. And she did. Coulson’s hands were very skilled and his knowledge of massage techniques was excellent both curative and, of course, sexual.

“Do you want me to continue?”

“Yessss, sir.”

With permission granted he moved back to massaging her buttocks pressing the pads of his fingers and thumbs into the muscle and flesh pulling more groans from the now fully aroused specialist. He changed his position from sitting astride May to kneeling beside her and with long sensuous movements, worked his way slowly down the back of her thigh, behind her knee and down her calf. His touch couldn’t be faulted knowing exactly when to apply pressure and when to ease off and she made no attempt to hide her pleasure groaning as he slid his hands the length of her leg to her ankle.

Coulson stood up for a moment and stretched straightening the kinks from the base of his own back before returning to the bed on the other side of May where he massaged down the right leg. When he reached the ankle he stood up once again and told May to turn over. Dropping the pillow to the floor she complied with his instruction making herself comfortable once more.

Coulson poured some more oil into his hands then lifted her feet and holding her heels against his chest before he began rolling his thumbs over the balls. May categorically hated her feet being touched...unless it’s by herself to keep them in good condition or like this in Coulson’s very cable hands. He pressed his thumbs firmly in small circles following a pattern down the longitudinal and across the transverse zones. He’s careful here, wanting to stimulate but not go too far and judging by the sounds May’s making and the way she’s writhing about the bed, he’s doing a pretty good job.

Eventually though he stops and gently lowers her legs much to May’s displeasure. He’s forgiven though when he climbs back onto the bed and starts to massage back up her legs, which he’s gently prised apart and is now kneeling in between.  He works his way up the inside of her thighs, his fingers and thumbs kneading the firm muscles until he’s skirting the edges of her labia. He teases the wet folds just brushing over May’s swollen clit making her gasp but he does nothing more. He changes position again until he’s straddling her thighs his cock, hard and eager, resting against her mound being coated by her juices as he rubs his thumbs across her hips.

It’s getting difficult for them both. He desperately wants to be inside her and she needs him to be there but Coulson is also keen to finish the massage, taking her to the edge, before allowing them the release they both crave.

He pulls away for some more oil, the last for tonight, and places the container on the floor. He returns sliding his palms over May’s flat belly in a smooth circling motion. His hands glide with torturous deliberation across her skin over her ribs until finally he reaches her breasts where they’ve wanted to be all along. Her nipples have pebbled into erect nubs and his slick palms rub over their hardness as he continues to massage her breasts gently but firmly making her squirm beneath him. As she moves, his cock and balls rub against her and she grinds up to them making him grunt. It’s time. If he holds on much longer he’ll come as soon as he enters her and that would be disappointing to say the least.

Coulson reaches over into the drawer of the nightstand and removes a condom. He tears open the packet and carefully rolls it on to May’s impatient sighing. Satisfied it’s secure he returns to his position between her legs and slowly, inch by glorious inch, enters her groaning as her wetness and heat envelop him. Eyes closed, May now sighs with contentment at the feel of him inside her. He doesn’t move immediately just stays there gazing down at her relaxed face; she’s never looked more beautiful to him and he could stay there forever drinking in the sight of her.

May’s eyes open and she looks into his eyes, the usual startling blue devoured by the black of his desire. She raises her hand and tenderly strokes his jaw running her hand up his face and through his hair to the back of his head. She pulls him down to her and kisses him softly, parting her lips drawing his tongue into her mouth gliding hers against his.

And it’s now, still kissing her, that Coulson moves inside her pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in. May lifts her legs wrapping one around him and pressing the foot of her other into the mattress pushing her hips up to meet his thrusts. He slides his hand down her outer thigh to her buttock and grips it tightly once again massaging the flesh as he continues to roll his hips driving his cock deep inside her. Their pace is building from gentle to punishing and it doesn’t take long before Coulson feels his balls tighten. He’s close and he changes his position slightly so that the angle of his cock finds exactly the right position for May. Her fingers dig into his shoulders as she cries out when, wave after wave, the orgasm rolls over her. Coulson is right there with her gasping as he lets go, the muscles of his back and shoulders straining as he pulses inside her.

It’s a few moments before the aftershocks slow and the juddering of his body finally stops. She stokes his back with a feather light touch as he calms. He leans down and kisses her gently. There are other ways to take the pain away; medicine is not always the best answer.


End file.
